Draco Malfoy, The Rockstar
by NariaVane
Summary: Harry Potter randomly gets VIP tickets to one of Draco Malfoy's sold out concerts, and he's definitely going. HP/DM


**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter that belongs to JK Rowling, nor am I the owner or writer of the song Love Song that belongs to the Cure.**

Draco Malfoy, The Rockstar (alternate title- Love Song)

Chapter One-

xoxox

_Whenever I'm alone with you _

_You make me feel like I am free again _

_Whenever I'm alone with you _

_You make me feel like I am clean again  
_

xoxox

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger swooned and sang along as the image floated around above their heads.

"He's a bloody sod," Ron rolled his eyes, "I don't know how you two can stand the sound of his voice, it makes me want to puke," Ron stuffed his finger down his throat and faked vomiting.

The other wizard and witch ignored him as their eyes stayed fixed to the image of Draco Malfoy's band performing a cover of _Love Song_, by The Cure.

"He's bloody brilliant," Harry replied his eyes glossing over. "Gorgeous as well, Don't know why I never noticed it at school."

"Don't let Michael catch you saying that," Hermione nudged Harry and laughed. "He might get angry and forget to get you a birthday present."

"Ummm…about that…" said Harry, an awkward look ghosting upon his features, "We sort of broke up…well mostly I dumped him."

"What!?" Hermione waved her wand and the image paused. "Why? I thought you guys seemed okay together. What happened?"

"He's just so controlling and possessive," Harry sighed. "I didn't think I could stand another second of it."

Hermione nodded.

"We were only together three months, and he wanted to act like he was my husband. You saw the way he acted at Fleur's birthday party. It was just way too much."

"Oh but Harry, I so enjoyed hearing about, your…er well…dates."

Ron cringed, "'Mione, I have no intention of hearing about your strange homosexual male fetish. I'm out, this conversation is getting way too gay for my liking."

Hermione giggled as Harry chuckled. They both watched as Ron left the room.

The bushy haired woman turned to Harry on the bed.

"I knew that'd get him to leave." she pushed her hair out of her face. "Why would you break up with him. I thought you said he had the largest cock you've ever seen?"

"Well obviously, that wasn't enough," He looked at her exasperatedly, "Honestly Hermione, it was getting so bad, even my fantasies just wanted to be friends."

"Ouch," Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "Well maybe there's a bright side to all of this."

"There is," Harry said his eyes becoming bright. "I've got tickets."

"Tickets?" She looked confused.

"Yes, tickets," He handed her a brown envelope, that read Harry Potter in elegant script. She opened it and pulled out two golden tickets and a piece of parchment.

"VIP?! Backstage?!" she yelled unable to control herself. "But that's impossible, this show has been sold out for weeks! Months even!"

"Read the letter."

Hermione shuffled the tickets in her hand and finally noticed the parchment. She unfolded it and read it holding her breath.

Mr. Potter,

A little birdie informed me that the night of the final concert of my band's tour, when we will be returning to London also happens to be your birthday. Enclosed are two VIP tickets, to get back stage all you have to do is state your name and the password (Silver Serpent). I look forward to seeing you. Happy Birthday Mr. Potter.

DM

PS: Bring a friend. Not a date. ; )

When her eyes had finally finished scanning the paper, she let out the large breath of air she had been holding.

"You think Malfoy sent these?" She asked holding up the tickets.

"Well it does say DM," Harry stated matter-of-factly.

"I know but it just seems so…"

"Impossible. Yeah I thought so too."

"PS: Bring a friend. Not a date…" Harry read the last line out loud when Hermione handed him back the paper, his eyes glossing over. "What do you suppose that means."

"It means he wants to snog you of course!" She shouted hitting him with a pillow.

Harry tilted over on the bed and landed on his elbow shaking his head.

"Could we not scream about Harry snogging another bloke while Ron can hear it. Thank you." Ron yelled from the other room chuckling.

"Sorry," Hermione apologized giggling.

"Well I wasn't going to take a date anyway," said Harry between chuckles.

"Who are you going to take?" Hermione answered curiously.

Harry looked at her as if she had grown thirty heads, then threw the pillow back at her.

"You! Silly!"

"Oh…Oh really? Really?" Her eyes turned the brightest shade of blue Harry had ever seen before.

"Of course. I've never been so excited for my birthday to come in my life."

"Me neither!" She replied. "What am I gonna wear?" What are you gonna wear?" She looked at him quizzically, "Honestly Harry what are you going to wear."

"I don't know, I guess I thought I'd figure it out later."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"But you've only got four days!"

I don't want to get to crazy about this, four days is enough time. Can we just go back to watching the concert?"

"Fine," Hermione huffed. She waved her wand and the paused bubble came back to life.

Draco was dressed in a black turtle neck and a black blazer. He winked at the crowd and grabbed the microphone with his stylishly ringed fingers, pressing his lips close against it, the music continued.

xoxox

_However far away_

_I will always love you _

_However long I stay _

_I will always love you _

_Whatever words I say _

_I will always love you_

_I will always love you…_

- The Cure.


End file.
